


[Podfic] And All the Kings's Men

by GwenChan Pods (GwenChan)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Hetalia Kink Meme, Historical References, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Rough Sex, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:53:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28935102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwenChan/pseuds/GwenChan%20Pods
Summary: England doesn't really care what France feels for him, as long as he's the one holding his attention. Post Battle of Waterloo.
Relationships: England/France (Hetalia)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 2





	[Podfic] And All the Kings's Men

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [And All the King's Men](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2634068) by [newamsterdam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/newamsterdam/pseuds/newamsterdam). 



**Original Text** : [And All the King's Men](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2634068) by [newamsterdam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/newamsterdam/profile)

 **Length** : 32:02, 30,7 MB

 **Download** / **Streaming** : [MEGA](https://mega.nz/file/hFZj1QhI#SRhLjPZBW0ZjkNgi2u46ec7D_uKYi9Tu39stMh4xtns) (MP3), [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/dtwqgzafrwnbzqh/All%20the%20kings%20men.mp3?dl=0) (MP3)

Thanks to the author for having given permission to podfic this. Comments and kudos are always very welcomed!


End file.
